


Invitations

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It’s been nine years since Hermione was a student at Hogwarts. She has a good life; a loving husband and a beautiful little girl. When an invitation arrives by owl, Hermione reminisces about the spring of her seventh year and the invitations that changed her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Slash pairings mentioned.** **Written prior to the release of HBP**

**Beta:**[](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sapphyre_twins**](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/)   
**Written for:** the [](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgficexchange/profile)[**dmhgficexchange**](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgficexchange/) \-- **Spring Forward with Draco and Hermione** project.

  


* * *

  


  
  
The delightful sound of birds chirping filled Hermione’s ears. A warm, spring breeze tickled her nose as she sipped her tea and watched her almost three year old daughter, Magnolia, chasing a butterfly. Her husband was enjoying one of his favorite pastimes; pulling out the weeds from amongst the bright spring flowers bursting pleasurably in their garden. Every now and then he would wipe his brow, pushing his fringe out of his eyes and Hermione would shiver down to her toes.   
  
They were happy together, very happy. Although she had known him for more than half her life and been his wife and best friend for almost six years now, her heart still flipped when he smiled at her that certain way. They had a very passionate, very loving relationship. He knew the exact word to whisper in her ear to drench her panties.   
  
He had always been an attractive boy, but he had grown into a breathtakingly gorgeous man. ‘Film star gorgeous’, Hermione would often tell him. Playing professional Quidditch for six years after school had gifted him with the body of a Greek god. Even though he had worked for the Ministry of Magic as the Head of the Department for Magical Games and Sports for the past three years, he still worked out often to maintain his athletic physique. Whenever they went into town, witches young and old would shamelessly ogle him. He would nod or smile politely and wrap his arm tightly around his wife. Hermione loved that.  
  
The wizarding world had been at peace for over ten years. In February, 1997 Harry, accompanied by Albus Dumbledore and several aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix, defeated Voldemort once and for all. The battle was fierce. There were casualties on both sides. On their side, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Emmaline Vance, and an Auror by the name of Terrence Bard were fatally wounded. Death Eaters among the fatalities that triumphant day were Goyle Sr., Rodolphus Lestrange, his wife Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy, second in command to Voldemort himself.   
  
The reaction of the surviving Death Eaters was so reminiscent of  Wizard of Oz,at it was almost laughable. With rare exception, they were so grateful to be free from the clutches of their Dark Lord, Hermione half anticipated them to bow to Harry and offer him Voldemort’s broomstick as a reward. She had bowed to him herself and joked, _“Hail! Hail to Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is dead!”_ Then they danced around together as they both sang a chorus of, _“Ding Dong! The Witch is dead.”_  
  
“Shouldn’t that be _wizard?_ And who the bloody hell is _Dorothy?”_ Ron had asked, not getting the joke, of course. Harry and Hermione had shared in the humor, however and guffawed. Ron called them a pair of nutters.  
  
Hermione bit into a lemon biscuit and the sharp tang jerked her back from the past. She sighed happily. Life was good.   
  
“Mommy, an owl’s coming,” yelled Maggie from across the yard.  
  
“So I see, love.” Hermione smiled at her daughter. “That’ll be the invitation,” she added cheerfully.   
  
“I still can’t believe Jamie Potter is going to be five years old,” Hermione said to Draco as he approached the table, Maggie at his heels.  
  
“Daaaaddy, I gotta go,” Magnolia whined, dancing on the spot.  
  
Hermione chuckled. “You better take her, daddy.”  
  
He patted Maggie on the behind. “Go on sweat pea, Daddy’s right behind you,” he assured her, then leaned down to nibble his wife’s ear. The small girl ran across the lawn, bright blonde curls bouncing merrily behind her.   
  
“Now, you know she can’t get the bathroom door opened by herself, love,” Hermione reminded her husband. “She’ll have an accident.”  
  
“I’m going. I’m going,” he drawled, “but we’ll continue this when I return.”  
  
“I love you,” she shouted across the yard.  
  
“Not half as much as I love you,” Draco sang in reply.  
  
Hermione watched him until he was out of sight. She truly loved him more everyday. She glanced down at the invitation to Harry and Ginny Potter’s son’s fifth birthday party and was reminded of the invitations that had changed her life forever.  
  
 **********  
  
When seventh year began, most people were still riding the post-war high, times were good at last. She, naturally, was named Head Girl and to Harry and Ron’s sheer horror, Draco Malfoy was named Head Boy. Hermione wasn’t surprised. Draco always made excellent grades, almost as high as Hermione’s...almost.  
  
Hermione was actually happy for Draco, although, she wouldn’t admit it to the boys. He had gone through a hard time after his father’s funeral. He stopped eating, stopped sleeping and wound up spending a week in the infirmary, suffering from sheer exhaustion. For the remainder of their sixth year, he was very quiet and withdrawn.   
  
A few days before the end of term in sixth year, Hermione ran into Draco in Remus’ office. She had been invited for tea. She was surprised to find Draco there, but even more surprised by the fact that he was sobbing. He was horrified to be discovered by her and bolted from the room wordlessly.   
  
When Hermione questioned why Draco had come to Remus and not gone to Professor Snape; Remus said he had approached Draco. He gave her a line about wanting to help him because he was technically part of Sirius’ family.   
  
“Sirius would have helped him...if he was alive,” Remus had said. Hermione could still hear the pain in Remus’ voice whenever he spoke of Sirius. He missed his mate desperately.  
  
She didn’t think Remus was being dishonest about his reason for helping Draco. Remus was a very kind, caring man and it wasn’t surprising that he would try to help Draco turn his life around, but she knew there was more to it. Hermione knew something that almost no one knew; it was Remus who had shot the curse which ended Lucius Malfoy’s life. He confessed this to her one Saturday evening. She had come to visit with him in his private quarters and discovered that he had drank almost an entire bottle of scotch. He told her that Albus had wiped the memories of all others present to protect Remus from Death Eater retaliation. Not even Harry or the other Order members knew.  
  
Hermione and Remus had formed a close companionship over the course of her sixth year. They corresponded often that summer. He told her he had been meeting with Draco once a week for lunch and that he was doing much better. Remus even made arrangements through a friend of a friend for Draco to try out for the Montrose Magpies. A week later, Hermione received an owl from an absolutely elated Remus, informing her that the coach of the Magpies was swept away with Draco’s Quidditch abilities and offered him the Seeker position beginning two weeks after graduation. As luck would have it, their current Seeker, Bryce MacDermot, was retiring at the end of this season.   
  
Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see Draco when seventh year began. He was back to his previous weight, but seemed to have developed a man’s body over the summer, due to his Quidditch training she assumed.   
  
During their first Head meeting, after Draco addressed her as _Granger,_ Prof. McGonagall suggested (well, it was more of an order) that it was about time for them to be on a first name basis.   
  
“The Head Girl and Head Boy of Hogwarts must set an ideal example for the other students at all times. Now is the time to set aside your adolescent differences and show the school why the two of you were chosen for these esteemed positions,” Minerva McGonagall tersely informed them.  
  
Hermione didn’t consider Draco a friend, but she _had_ come to respect him. Having to deal with his Father’s death had drastically matured him and with Remus as a mentor/companion, he seemed to be quickly developing a much more pleasant social personality. Harry even admitted to Hermione privately that he saw potential for Draco to almost be a normal person. That was a tremendous compliment coming from Harry.  
  
When spring hit Hogwarts that year, it hit hard. Everyone had spring fever, it seemed. Everywhere Hermione looked, someone was getting some, except for Hermione herself. Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown seemed to have their hands permanently fused together; they went everywhere hand in hand. After school hours and on weekends the courtyard was filled with sixth and seventh years snogging heavily. The same activity could be found in the Quidditch stands, the Astronomy Tower and any empty classroom in the castle.  
  
Hermione only half-jokingly wondered if an aphrodisiac had been slipped into the school’s water supply. She scolded herself now for always drinking bottled water.   
  
Hermione had plenty of urges herself, it wasn’t as though she was a prude, she just had no prospects. Everyone was either taken or didn’t tickle her fancy....well, there was one boy, but no, that would never work.  
  
Harry spent most of his free time trying desperately to ditch Ron so he and Ginny could sneak off for a shag. Ron spent most of his free time desperately trying to catch Harry and Ginny in the act and “hex them both with iron chastity belts.” Hermione spent most of her free time studying for her NEWTS, as usual.  
  
She noticed one day in late April that Ron seemed quite chipper and no longer seemed obsessed or even interested at all in hunting down his best mate and his sister.   
  
On May first, Hermione found out why. She was looking for a book in the Restricted Section of the library when she heard the unmistakable sounds of two people snogging. She slowly crept around the row of books, hoping to surprise the randy couple and put an end to their inappropriate behavior, however, _she_ was the one to receive the surprise.   
  
One of the snoggers was none other than one of her very best friends, Ron Weasley. She sucked in her breath and tried her best to remain as still and quiet as possible. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She and Ron had made an attempt to become _more than friends_ early in sixth year, but the first time they kissed, they both agreed that there was absolutely no sexual spark between them.  
  
Well, Ron most definitely had the sparks flying now. Hermione was enthralled by the amount of passion behind his kisses, the intense desire as he ran his hands all over his partner’s body. There was no mistaking that these two had it bad for one another. When Hermione saw a hand cup the front of Ron’s pants, she snapped out of her daze and tried to make an unobtrusive exit. Of course, as often happens when one is trying to be discreet, she ended up making a huge ruckus by backing into a cart of books which were waiting to be re-shelved. The entire cart fell over with a loud clang which seemed to echo throughout the too quiet library.  
  
“Hermione!” Ron gasped, his face bright red.   
  
“It’s all right, Madam Pince; it’s just me, Hermione. I’m a right klutz today, I’ll clean it up. My apologies, Madam,” she called to the librarian before she made it over to them. Hermione then muttered a spell and the books began to re-shelve themselves. She watched them, trying hard not to look at Ron.  
  
“H-how long have you been th-th-there?” Ron stuttered nervously.  
  
“Long enough,” Hermione replied and immediately wished she had used a different tone. She smiled and shook her head. “Oh God, I’m so sorry! It’s just…the two of you…I couldn’t help but watch.” Her cheeks flushed from the embarrassment.   
  
“You’re not mad?”  
  
“Mad? Of course not.”  
  
“Disgusted, flabbergasted, outraged?”  
  
“Of course, I’m shocked Ron, but I love you. If you are happy, I am happy.” She smiled brightly. “How long has this been going on?”  
  
“Two weeks and two days,” answered Seamus Finnegan, utterly beaming at Ron.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and squealed, then threw her arms around Ron and Seamus.   
  
“Er, ‘Mione...please don’t tell Harry. He’ll go mental, he will.”  
  
“Ronald Weasley, Harry has been your best friend for six and a half years, he will feel the same way I do...well, he may not find it as intriguing as I do,” she giggled, “but he will be happy for you as long as you are happy. Are you happy?” she asked.  
  
Ron smiled at Seamus and blushed. He reached out for his hand and nodded his head firmly to Hermione. “Yes, I am happy, _finally._ ”  
  
“Do you know I’ve fancied him since fifth year?” Seamus confessed. “He thought I was off my nut, but I knew he’d come ‘round, so I never gave up.”  
  
“Well, Mr. Finnegan, ten points for your steadfast determination,” Hermione winked.  
  
  
After seeing Ron and Seamus, Hermione’s mind seemed to be drifting into sexual fantasies at the most random and sometimes inappropriate moments. She was masturbating twice a day...first thing in the morning and last thing at night. She really needed to find herself a boyfriend, soon. She even admitted to Ginny that she was seriously starting to consider taking Neville up on his offer to have a sunset stroll along the lake.   
  
“Bloody hell ‘Mione, you aren’t gagging for it that bad, are you?” Ginny cringed. “Why don’t you try to start things up with Ron again,” she suggested.  
  
Hermione just shrugged and told her they were looking for different things. She had to fight her smile when she realized that in actuality, they were looking for the same thing...a nice stiff cock.   
  
  
Two days after the incident in the library, Hermione walked into Prof. Snape’s office to pick up the key to his private lab. She decided to do some more practical studying for the bonus portion of the Potions NEWT. Since she was Head Girl, and his best student, he had given her carte blanche earlier that year as far as using his private lab.  
  
“Miss Granger!” Severus Snape bellowed as she walked in the room. He was sitting at his desk and looked very un-Snape-like. His robe was on the floor; his jacket was unbuttoned halfway down his chest and his normally paler than pale cheeks had a rosy pink glow to them.  
  
“My apologies, Professor, I just came to get the key to the lab. I want to work on the Wolfsbane Potion again. I haven’t quite worked it out yet.”  
  
“And you most likely will not. I told you it was too advanced, even for the perfect Hermione Granger,” he snarled. “Go on then, get the key and be on your way. I do not wish to be disturbed.”  
  
Hermione was quite taken back by his abrasive attitude. Sometime in sixth year, she couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment; Professor Snape had started to treat her differently, almost respectfully. He would compliment her work in class and often call on her to take over his younger classes when he had Order business to tend to. It had been quite a while since he had been this snarky with her.  
  
She nodded and crossed the room to retrieve the key from the hook on the far wall, which was hidden behind a portrait of Basilius Valentinus. Snape kept an irreversible locking charm on his private lab and for reasons which Hermione did not know; he preferred to use an old skeleton key to gain entry.  
  
On her way back across the room, Prof. Snape made a sort of grunting sound.  
  
“Are you feeling all right, Professor?” Hermione asked with concern.  
  
“Yes, fine. You’ll forgive me for being rude, you startled me is all. I thought I had locked the door. I think it is very admirable of you to attempt the Wolfsbane Potion. Prof. Lupin is lucky to have such a good friend.”  
  
Hermione smiled. “We are lucky to have _him_ , Professor.”  
  
Snape dropped his hands into his lap and actually grinned. Hermione could swear he muttered, “I am _indeed_.”   
  
“Excuse me, Professor?”  
  
“I am in need...of a nap,” he said quickly. “Good day, Miss Granger.”   
  
Hermione apologized again and bowed her head. As she did this, she spotted something that she could not believe...the heel of a blood red Doc Marten boot sticking out from under Prof. Snape’s desk. She apologized more sincerely and hurried out of the room.  
  
She knew those boots well, very well. They belonged to Remus, well technically they had belonged to Sirius, but after his death, Remus had taken to wearing Sirius’ clothes. He said it was all he had left of him. He wore those boots all the time, even though Harry and Ron had been telling him, for the past month, that it was far too warm for leather combat boots.  
  
Perhaps the end of the war was not the only thing that had mellowed Snape last year. Hermione shook her head, could Remus and Snape actually be shagging? She imagined Remus on all fours under Prof. Snape’s desk; he must have been... “Oh bloody hell,” Hermione exclaimed, ran into Snape’s lab, locked the door and brought herself to orgasm in a matter of two minutes.   
  
She gave up all hope on being able to concentrate on Potion making and decided to enjoy the beautiful spring weather. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, put the key chain around her neck, tucking Snape’s key inside her shirt and headed out to the courtyard.  
  
“That bloody does it!” she declared to herself as she passed two rabbits going at it like...well...rabbits, “I need to find a guy **today**!” she declared.  
  
As if the universe had heard her and decided to help her along, an owl flew straight to her, holding a small envelope in its claws.  
  
 _Hermione Granger, Head Girl_ was written in very small, very tidy handwriting on the envelope. She slid a nail under the flap to open it and was completely surprised by the Muggle style party invitation.  
  
The cover of the card showed a field of poppies and a heart in the sky, written by a skywriter. In the sky, in white ink, were the words:   
  
**YOU’RE INVITED!**  
She opened the card and read the details.  
  
 **Date:** _May third_  
 **Time:** _Noon_  
 **Place:** _Behind greenhouse number three_  
 **Reason:** _Making right a colossal wrong_  
  
It _was_ May third. Hermione looked at her watch. It was a quarter to noon. She was very curious and utterly bored. So, perhaps against her better judgment; she turned around and headed across the grounds toward the greenhouses.  
  
When she rounded the corner of greenhouse number three, she saw Draco pacing back and forth. His broom was hovering next to him, practically begging to be ridden. He kept checking his watch every thirty seconds or so. Hermione’s first thought was that he had been invited there as well. She was suspicious that someone wanted to get the Head Boy and Girl out of the way so they could cause some sort of mischief.  
  
Draco spotted her and noticed the invitation in her hand. “I see you received my invite,” he drawled with false bravado.  
  
He was wringing his hands in a very uncharacteristically nervous manner and she noticed small beads of sweat on his forehead.   
  
“You sent this? What’s this about, Draco?” His first name rolled off her tongue with no effort at all by this point. “Are you all right?”   
  
He didn’t say anything, but flashed her a smile that screamed, _‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good.’_  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the invitation again. “What is this colossal wrong that you plan on righting?”   
  
“Being the most intelligent girl in school,” began Draco in his usual drawl, “I’m sure you’ve noticed the _spring fever_ that’s been going around as of late.”  
  
She rolled her eyes again and nodded.  
  
“Well, I realized that the two most shaggable people in the entire castle are among the very few seventh years who are not currently shagging anyone. I simply cannot be in the same category with the likes of Millicent Bulstrode and Neville Longbottom. It’s utterly wrong.” He shuddered elegantly.   
  
Hermione chuckled, but then it hit her. “Are you saying that you want to...”   
  
“Touch you, hold you, kiss you, lick you, taste you, shag the bloody hell out of you,” he interjected as he prowled slowly toward her.  
  
Hermione’s face heated up. “Draco, that’s totally inappropriate.” She tried her best to sound outraged.  
  
“Is it? Why?”  
  
“You and I...”  
  
“Are not attached to anyone,” he jumped in again.  
  
“No, I was going to say that you and I....”  
  
“Would be bloody brilliant together.”  
  
“No...I mean...maybe...oh good Lord, NO!”  
  
He was getting closer to her; a hungry look burning in his eye.  
  
“This is absurd, Draco. We have never gotten on well, to say the least.”  
  
He pouted playfully. “Oh, now I thought we had developed a mutual respect for each other.”  
  
“Respect? Perhaps, but respect is not attraction.”  
  
“So, you’re not attracted to me?” he asked, arching his brow and licking his top lip in a very seductive manner.  
  
Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off his tongue. She swallowed the saliva that had pooled in her mouth and shook her head. “No. No, I’m not,” she lied.  
  
Truth be told, she _had_ thought about him in _that way_ once. Twice. Ok, maybe more than that. Of course, she realized how utterly ridiculous the idea was, but still from time to time she found her mind drifting to thoughts of him.   
  
One day in the Head meeting, for some reason, she became fixated on his hands. She had never noticed how elegant they were; long, slender fingers, perfectly manicured nails, most likely a product from his upbringing, she assumed. She imagined those hands exploring her body. She had startled the others in the meeting by gasping loudly when she realized what she was thinking about.   
  
One Sunday in February when she, Harry and Ron were having tea with Remus, Draco had stopped by Remus’ room to speak with him. Hermione’s stomach had fluttered at the site of him. She brushed it off to the fact that she had missed breakfast.   
  
The incident that startled her the most occurred after he took a Bludger to the arm in a match against Ravenclaw, just last month. Hermione stopped by the infirmary to check on him, out of consideration. She thought the Head Girl, should be aware of the state of her Head Boy... _the_ Head Boy, she had hastily corrected herself that day.   
  
When she walked into the room, Draco was sitting up in the bed, his bare chest exposed. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat and she felt a warm rush of wetness between her legs and a burning desire to run her tongue over his pert nipples. She was so horrified that she turned and ran from the hospital wing. She was grateful that he never questioned her about it.  
  
“Not attracted to me at all, huh?” Draco drawled, backing Hermione up against the back of the greenhouse. “Then why are you sweating? Why are you breathing so heavily? Why is your heart beating so fast?” He had the nerve to reach out and place his hand over her heart. His pinky brushed her nipple as his beautiful fingers splayed over her left breast.   
  
She gasped, but didn’t push him away.   
  
“I know you want me Hermione. I know why you ran out of the hospital last month; you realized how much you wanted me and it scared the hell out of you. Am I right?”   
  
“No…maybe…yes. Yes,” she admitted in a barely audible voice.  
  
He released a quivering sigh that shot straight through her. “It freaked me out at first too, you know. I couldn’t believe that I wanted to shag a...Mu...Muggle born witch,” he stopped himself from saying Mudblood; Hermione noted that and was utterly impressed and quite flattered by his effort.  
  
“You came running into Remus’ office in that wet t-shirt after Peeves had dropped water bombs on you, Harry and Ron. Holy Merlin, I got so hard when I saw the way your shirt clung to your perky tits. Shit, I wanked off three times that day just imagining what it would be like to touch those nipples with my fingers, my tongue, oh Merlin,” he groaned and closed his eyes.  
  
“That was back in October!” Hermione exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he gazed at her openly. “Yes it was. I suppose you think I’m bloody pathetic now; pining after you for months, too embarrassed and nervous to approach you. Hardly the Draco Malfoy you’ve known all these years, huh?”  
  
“Hardly indeed,” Hermione whispered. Then to Draco’s surprise, as well as her own, she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled his mouth to hers.   
  
She was amazed at how good this felt...he was a fantastic kisser. His hands roamed restlessly across her back and trailed down to caress her ass. He pressed his hips forward, rubbing his erection against her.  
  
“Draco, slow down,” she panted, pulling out of the kiss.   
  
He trailed kisses down her neck, then back up to her ear. “God, Hermione, this feels so good. You’re a brilliant kisser,” he whispered, “and you taste so good.”   
  
“Draco, we can’t do this.”  
  
“Yes we can. We obviously both want this. Tell me, are you wet?”  
  
She _was,_ but didn’t want to admit it. “Oh God, Draco...what if people found out?! What would they say?”  
  
“Who bloody cares?” Draco snapped slightly.   
  
Hermione took a deep breath and firmly pushed him back. “I care, Draco.”  
  
“Oh, right, how would it look if the perfect Hermione Granger stooped so low as to be with the fatherless, ex-future Death Eater, is that it?”  
  
“Don’t be an arse. That’s _not_ what I meant,” she huffed and straightened her blouse. “I’m not this sort of girl,” she added, blushing.  
  
“What do you mean?” He shrugged.  
  
“I don’t even know you, Draco.”  
  
“Hermione, you’ve known me for over six years.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Draco, you are no longer the boy I knew, and I barely knew you at all. I only knew that you were a stuck up, obnoxious prat who was counting the days until he received his Dark Mark.”  
  
Draco sighed and looked at Hermione with a hurt expression. “I _was_ counting the days...because I was terrified, Hermione. I didn’t _want_ to become a Death Eater...I was _born_ to become one. I had no choice. If I fought it, he would have made my life a living hell.”  
  
“Like he did for countless others,” she said before she could stop herself.  
  
“Maybe you’re right. I was bloody stupid to think this would work.” Draco exhaled loudly, mounted his broom and took off at top speed.  
  
Hermione sighed. She felt like a complete loser. Draco wasn’t _that_ boy anymore and he wasn’t the next Lucius Malfoy. In her heart, she knew that. She could tell that he was sincere; he didn’t want that life.   
  
She needed to apologize, but first, she needed to take a cold shower; she could still feel Draco’s hands on her body and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to feel them on her again.  
  
Draco was not at dinner that evening. Hermione walked up to the head table to ask Prof. Snape and Remus if either of them had seen him.   
  
“Professor,” she addressed Snape, “I wanted to return your key, sir.” She took the key from around her neck and handed it to him. “Again, I apologize for interrupting you earlier.”  
  
Remus’ cheeks turned bright pink.  
  
“Remus, I wondered if you’ve seen Draco this afternoon?” she asked casually.  
  
Remus smiled brightly. “No, I haven’t. Have _you?”_ he asked with a knowing tone.  
  
She looked at him curiously; she was the one blushing now.  
  
“I saw him earlier, yes. I’m afraid that I upset him and I really want to find him and apologize.”  
  
“Have you checked his private quarters?” Snape asked, with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“I wouldn’t know where his private quarters are, Professor,” Hermione replied, turning even redder now.  
  
“Hmm,” Snape hummed and smirked disbelievingly. “Perhaps you should find out, Miss Granger,” Snape suggested quietly. “You know what they say, all work and no play...”  
  
“Severus!” Remus scolded him playfully. “Don’t tease Hermione.”  
  
“He’s right, Remus,” Hermione admitted and then added in a whisper, “you two certainly don’t have a problem there, do you?” She winked and then walked away quickly. She heard Remus coughing as though he was choking on his juice.   
  
Then she heard Snape say, “Get a hold of yourself. She was bound to find out sooner or later.”   
  
*********  
  
Draco was not at breakfast the next morning, but he rarely was. Hermione did see him at lunch and tried to talk to him, but he brushed her off saying he was heading out to the pitch for Quid practice.  
  
It seemed every time she tried to talk to him that week, he made some excuse to get away quickly. He missed the Head meeting on Wednesday evening; Prof. McGonagall explained that he had a meeting with Ian Frazier, the coach of the Magpies.  
  
He spent all day Saturday, at the Magpies stadium.  
  
Hermione had almost given up when she had a brilliant idea. She searched through her desk drawer, looking for the stationery set that she used when writing to her Muggle friends. She chose a blank card with a garden scene on the cover, and wrote:  
  
YOU’RE INVITED!across the grass. Inside she wrote:  
  
 **Date:** _May tenth_  
 **Time:** _Noon_  
 **Place:** _Behind greenhouse number three_  
  
She thought for a while about the reason, then finally decided on:  
  
 **Reason:** _Begging for forgiveness_  
  
That would get his attention for certain.  
  
The next day, she arrived at greenhouse number three a half an hour early. Guilt mixed with anxiety caused the butterflies in her stomach to do somersaults. She paced back and forth as Draco had done while anticipating her arrival. She closed her eyes tightly and hung her head.  
  
“Ahem,” Draco cleared his throat.  
  
Hermione’s head snapped up and her eyes flew open. “You’re early!” she exclaimed in a voice much louder than she intended.   
  
“So are you,” he drawled, arms crossed imperiously in front of his chest.  
  
“I’m sorry, Draco.”  
  
“For being early?”  
  
“For being an arse.”  
  
“All right, apology accepted. I’ll see you.” He turned to leave.  
  
“Wait!” Hermione shouted and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her. “I’ve been trying to talk to you all week! Can’t you spare a few minutes? There are some things that I really need to get off my chest.”   
  
He sighed and then nodded.  
  
She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it.  
  
“You wrote it down?” He chuckled.  
  
“I didn’t want to forget anything.”  
  
He smiled now and leaned up against the back of the greenhouse, getting comfortable for a long speech.   
  
“All right,” Hermione began, “number one–I haven’t thought of you as a stuck up, obnoxious prat who was counting the days until he received his Dark Mark for over a year now. I know you’re making serious efforts to better yourself and get away from that image and I really respect you for that.”  
  
He smiled proudly and thanked her.  
  
“Number two–I think you are very intelligent, bordering on genius. You are brilliant at Quidditch, for as much as I know about it. I think it was extremely brave of you to give up information on the Death Eaters at their trials.”  
  
“Bloody hell, does Potter tell you everything?” he grumbled.  
  
She ignored the comment and continued. “I think it’s fantastic that you have bonded with Remus. I think it’s very mature of you to accept his friendship.”  
  
“Was that all number two? Because you didn’t say number three,” he teased.  
  
“Number **three** ,” she said loudly, “I’ve always thought you were good looking, but this year I actually _noticed_ just how good looking you really are.”  
  
“Ok, this is getting better.” Draco grinned.  
  
Hermione smiled and took a deep breath. “Number four–I _am_ attracted to you and I have imagined more than once what it would be like to be _with_ you.”  
  
He stalked toward her.  
  
“But,” she held up her hand to halt his progress, “if you just plan to shag me and be on your merry way, I need to know straight off. I’m not saying I’ll say no if you tell me that, but I just want to know what to expect.” She folded the parchment and stuffed it back into her pocket.  
  
“Is it my turn, then?” Draco asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. She was nervous to hear his comebacks.  
  
“Ok, number one,” he grinned, “I haven’t though of you as good-for-nothing Mudblood scum for a long time, since the middle of second year actually.”  
  
She gasped in disbelief.  
  
“I still found you a conceited, annoying know-it-all, but you made me realize that being pure-blood doesn’t necessarily make me superior. On the contrary, I thought the fact that you were born to two ordinary Muggle parents and became this brilliant witch, made you the superior one.”  
  
“Wow, Draco.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s a shame I couldn’t admit this until now, but my father would have...”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
“Thanks. Where was I? Right, number two–I _know_ that you are a genius and I find that extremely attractive. I’d be happy to teach you all there is to know about Quidditch. I was scared shitless to testify against the DE’s, but knew it would be my ticket out of that life. I think Remus is ace and he may be the only person who really understands me. He understands what it’s like to feel you will never be socially accepted simply because of a twist of fate or birth.”  
  
Hermione smiled in agreement, but remained quiet.  
  
Draco continued. “Number three–I first noticed how beautiful you were at the fourth year Yule Ball. Of course, I hated myself for thinking it at the time and convinced myself that it was just due to puberty setting in.”  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
“Number four, I am very attracted to you and imagine being _with_ you quite often. I have the calluses to prove it.” He winked.  
  
She widened her eyes and blushed.  
  
“I do plan on shagging you silly.”  
  
She clicked her tongue and looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
“But!” he added, just as she had, “I have no plans on pulling a shag-and-run. When I said we would be bloody brilliant together, I didn’t simply mean in the sack.”  
  
Hermione bit her lip as he heart flipped over.  
  
“Number five.”  
  
“Hey, I didn’t have a number five.”  
  
“I am the guest at this party, no? I believe certain accommodations should be made for me.”  
  
“Very well, please continue.”   
  
“Thank you...number five– _If_ we were to...do more than shag...I don’t want to have to sneak around and hide. I’m tired of pretending I’m something I’m not. So, if you feel that you can’t tell your friends about me than I need to know straight off, because honestly, I don’t want to have a secret affair with you.”   
  
“Oh Lord, Harry and Ron are going to freak out!”  
  
“Does that matter so much to you?”  
  
“Of course what Harry and Ron think matters to me, Draco. I love them, they’re my best friends.”  
  
“Fine,” Draco huffed and started to walk off.  
  
Hermione ran up to him and grabbed his arm.   
  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Oh just shut it and come with me,” she demanded, pulling him forcefully across the lawn.  
  
“Where are you taking me? Do you normally manhandle your men?” he queried in an oddly hopeful voice.   
  
“You said you don’t want to sneak around, well neither do I. I don’t want this hanging over us.”  
  
“You want me to teach you about Quid?” he asked as they approached the pitch.  
  
“Of course not,” Hermione rolled her eyes, “Gryffindor is practicing.” With two fingers in her mouth, she let out a piercing whistle. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dennis Creevey, Seamus, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper soared down from out of the sky.  
  
“What’s up, Hermione?” Harry asked, alarmed.   
  
“Everything all right?” asked Ron.  
  
“Yes, I’m sorry to interrupt your practice. I just need to speak to you three.” She pointed to Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
“All right team, we can call it a day.” Ron, as captain, dismissed them. Everyone except Seamus walked off to the changing room.  
  
“Brilliant playing today Seamus,” Ron said in a complimentary but dismissive voice. “I’ll catch you later.” He nodded.  
  
“It’s all right, Ron. Seamus might as well hear this too,” Hermione said with a smile to Seamus.  
  
“What’s going on?” Harry demanded. “The Head Girl _and_ Boy stop our practice, this must be serious.”  
  
“It is serious,” Draco said, straight faced.  
  
“But, we’re not here in an official capacity,” Hermione added.  
  
“Ok, then I give up, why are you here?” Harry shrugged.  
  
“Harry, Ron, you know how much I love you two right? And of course, you too Gin.”  
  
They all nodded.  
  
“Well, I have something to say that you may not like, but I think you have a right to know. We’ve been so close for so long, the three of us…and you and I as well, Ginny. l…I don’t want to keep things from you.” She was speaking very quickly. “I know you’re not going to be happy, but _I_ am and that’s what’s important, right? I guess I’m just a bit nervous. I don’t want you to go mental on me,” she looked at Ron in particular and rolled her eyes, “but I have to tell you this.”   
  
“WHAT?!” Harry, Ron and Ginny shouted impatiently.   
  
“Why don’t you just show them, Hermione,” suggested Draco with a smirk.  
  
Hermione turned to him and bit her lip. The fear of Harry and Ron freaking out made it seem so much more enticing. She was surprised that she felt that way. “Oh what the hell,” she said, then threw her arms around Draco’s neck and kissed him passionately. She opened her mouth immediately welcoming his tongue. He pressed his hands into her back, holding their bodies together. She was completely swept away by his kiss, she didn’t want to stop.  
  
“Bloody hell, Hermione, STOP IT!” Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione jumped back, but took hold of Draco’s hand. Ginny and Harry were gaping at them, Seamus was grinning and Ron practically had steam coming out of his ears.  
  
“What the fuck was that all about? You’re trying to tell us that you’re shagging Malfoy?!”  
Ron yelled, leaning over Hermione.  
  
“Back off her, Weasley,” Draco warned, wrapping his arm around Hermione protectively. “We’re not shagging, you twit. We _want_ to and hopefully we will after we’re through here, but...”  
  
“Not helping, Draco,” Hermione groaned, squeezing his hand.  
  
“I really like Hermione and I don’t _just_ want to shag her.”  
  
“And he didn’t want to have to hide and sneak around,” she added, raising her eyebrow at Ron.  
  
“That’s very commendable, Malfoy,” Seamus chimed in.  
  
“Too right!” Ginny agreed, slipping her arm around Harry’s waist. He, in turn, draped his arm across her shoulders.  
  
“Sneaking around is knackering,” Harry sighed.   
  
“Hermione, you are seriously going to date him?” Ron scoffed.  
  
“Yes, Ron. This isn’t _Malfoy_ , the prick who ragged on you and Harry all those years.”  
  
“Don’t forget you were his target, too!”  
  
“He’s changed, Ron. He never wanted to be like his father, but he was forced to as he had no choice.”  
  
“Hermione, you don’t have to defend me to them,” Draco said calmly. “I was a prick and I apologize. I really do care about Hermione a lot. If I didn’t, we wouldn’t be here, we’d be in some secret room shagging and then pretending we don’t have feelings for each other when we’re in public.”  
  
“You make a good point, Draco,” Ginny said, smirking at Ron.  
  
“What? Gin, you know I love you. I just don’t fancy being killed by your brother. If you haven’t noticed, he’s quite a bit larger than I am.” Harry said in a stage whisper.  
  
“Did you just say you love her?” Ron whipped his head toward Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny and nodded firmly.  
  
“Shite, mate, I thought you two were just shagging. This gives it a whole new twist.”  
  
“So, do you still want to kill me?”  
  
“Hell no.”   
  
“And we don’t have to sneak around?” added Ginny. “We can snog in the common room?”  
  
“Hell NO!” Ron said loudly.  
  
Everyone chuckled.  
  
“I don’t want to see it or hear about it, all right?”  
  
“Deal,” Harry and Ginny chimed together.  
  
“Now about the two of you,” Ron turned back to Hermione and Draco, “this is a bit odd, don’t you think? What will people say?”  
  
Hermione’s eyes filled up. “I could have very well said the same thing to you, Ron, and had even more of a point than you do. But I didn’t, did I? I support your choices, Ron.”  
  
“What do you mean, Hermione?” asked a confused Harry.  
  
“I’m saying those who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.”  
  
“Huh?” Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione stared Ron down.  
  
“Oh bloody hell; _this_ is what she’s talking about Harry.” Just as Hermione had done, Ron turned to Seamus, put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, tongue and all.  
  
Draco gasped and looked at Hermione in shock. She shook her head and leaned into his ear. “Please don’t make fun of him.”  
  
“STOP!” Harry shouted, as Ron had done.  
  
Ron’s cheeks were bright red; even his ears were red, when he pulled out of the kiss. Seamus was beaming at him. Ginny was giggling, but didn’t look shocked. Hermione thought she must have known.  
  
“Now _that’s_ why you’re a Gryffindor, Weasley,” Draco said with a chuckle.  
  
“What does _that_ mean?” Hermione snapped.  
  
“Love, I meant it was a brave thing to do.”  
  
“Don’t call her love,” Ron snarled.  
  
“EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!” Harry shouted. Their mouths snapped shut and they all turned to Harry.   
  
“Er, sorry.” Harry shrugged. “This is just blowing my mind. You’re…you’re…HOLY SHIT! You’re _ **gay**_?” He shook his head in disbelief. “You can’t be gay. You’re really gay?”  
  
Ron nodded, then spoke very quickly and nervously, “Do you hate me now? You think I’m disgusting and you’re freaking out because you’ve been naked in front of me? I never looked at you that way, Harry. You’re like a brother to me, always have been. Hell, I didn’t even know I fancied boys until I kissed Seamus last month just to get him the hell away from me. Well, I guess I sort of knew, but I was trying hard to deny it.”  
  
“How did this happen?” Harry asked, pointing to Seamus and Ron.  
  
“Well, Seamus has been randomly propositioning me since the middle of fifth year and I’d had enough. My plan was to kiss him to prove that there was nothing there, but surprise, surprise, there was definitely something there. I’m sorry, Harry.” Ron hung his head.  
  
Harry just stood there and stared at Ron like he had never seen him before in his life.  
  
“Harry, _say_ something,” Ginny urged in a whisper.  
  
“Did you know about this?” he asked her. She nodded. “And obviously, you knew too, Hermione. You could tell Hermione and Ginny, but not me, your best mate. Do you really think so little of me, Ron?”  
  
“I was scared, Harry. I didn’t want you to think badly of me.”  
  
“Ron, I think you’re an arse most of the time. You’re a downright slob, constantly throwing your dirty socks near my bed. You snore so bloody loudly, I’m surprised the Slytherins can’t hear you down in the dungeons. You’ve been giving me crap about dating Ginny for months, but you’re my best friend...you’re more than a brother to me.   
  
I’m completely gobsmacked by the fact that you’re _gay_ ; I would never have thought it. But, I’m not disgusted or freaked out because you’ve seen me naked. I’m not that thick. I know that being gay doesn’t make you instantly attracted to every guy. And I could never, never hate you, Ron.”  
  
Ron sniffed and blinked hard to fight his tears.  
  
“Don’t go crying on me now you bloody girl,” Harry teased, then embraced Ron tightly.  
  
“You’re something else, Harry,” Seamus sighed.  
  
“Ron, like you said, I don’t want to see it or hear about it, ok? I mean, you can talk to me, but spare the details, all right?”  
  
Ron smiled and nodded. “Deal.”  
  
“And Seamus,” Harry looked at him, “You hurt him and I’ll kill you.”  
  
Seamus gulped dramatically. Everyone laughed. Ron slipped his arm around Seamus’ shoulders and pulled him to his side.  
  
“Well, thanks Ron,” drawled Draco.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Well, you made me and Hermione’s coming out seem like no big deal.”  
  
Ron chuckled.  
  
“Are you guys going to be able to handle Draco and I being a couple?” Hermione asked her two best friends.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, then both turned to Draco. “You hurt her and we’ll kill you,” they both promised, in unison.  
  
“No worries there, mates.”  
  
“Did Malfoy just call us mate?” Ron nudged Harry with his elbow.  
  
“Yeah and did he just have his tongue down ‘Mione’s throat?” Harry whispered loudly.  
  
“Gotta love springtime,” Ginny sang cheerfully.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione and Draco ran all the way to her room. When she gave the password, _Hogwarts a History_ , Draco guffawed. She threatened to make him leave if he didn’t stop laughing; he stopped immediately and commented pleasantly on the wonderful tapestry which concealed her door.  
  
As soon as the door was shut, Hermione threw her arms around Draco. They kissed passionately. Hermione didn’t realize how much built up desire for Draco she actually had until she released it. As they kissed, she kicked off her shoes and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it over his head quickly and then covered her mouth with his once more. He nibbled her lips, her jaw, her earlobe.   
  
“Thank you, Hermione,” he whispered.  
  
She pulled back a bit to see his face. “For what?” she asked.  
  
“For giving me a chance.”  
  
Hermione’s heart flipped over. She ran her hands up Draco’s muscular chest. She leaned into his ear now, a bit embarrassed to look at him as she asked, “Do you have a condom?”  
  
“Miss Granger! I thought you weren’t that type of girl,” he teased with a smirk.  
  
“I’m _not_ , but...” she dropped her eyes to his chest and bit her bottom lip..."how is a girl supposed to resist something so spectacular?”   
  
“So, you’re simply using me for my beautiful body?” he teased again.  
  
She giggled. “Yes, so do you have anything on you?” she asked, blushing.  
  
Draco reached in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small square package. “ _Always be prepared_...that was my father’s motto.” Draco shrugged. “Should have been _expect the unexpected._ ”  
  
Hermione titled her head in question.  
  
“I seriously doubt my father expected a half-blood/Werewolf to take him down.”  
  
Hermione gasped. “You know?”  
  
Draco nodded. “Yeah, Remus told me over the summer. He felt so guilty and thought he had to confess to me.” He rolled his eyes. “He told me that you knew.”  
  
“Are you all right about that?”  
  
“He was an evil man, Hermione.” Draco stopped. Hermione thought he was going to say more, but he didn’t. He took her hand and led her over to the bed. “I don’t want to talk about him ever again,” he whispered.  
  
Hermione kissed him gently, then dashed off to the toilet. When she walked back into the room, she squealed. Draco was sitting in the middle of her bed with his hands behind his head...and he was stark naked.  
  
She had never gotten undressed faster in her entire life. She had to touch him, to have him touch her. Their hands explored each other’s bodies as if on a mission. Their tongues danced together playfully. His hands were even more amazing then she imagined they would be. He caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers and thumbs. He pushed them together and dipped his tongue into the cleavage, then flicked it across one nipple.   
  
“Oh, Draco,” she moaned.  
  
“Hermione, you’re so beautiful. My God, your tits are perfect,” he panted, then licked her nipple hungrily and sucked it into his mouth. She moaned loudly when he bit it hard and slid his hand down her body, caressing every curve. He lightly scratched his fingers through her dark curly hair and slipped his fingers between her slick folds to toy with her clit.  
  
“Mmmmm, Hermione, you’re so wet.”  
  
She wrapped her hand around his penis which was standing at attention just begging to be touched. Slowly, she stroked up and down.   
  
Two fingers slid inside; she tossed her head back and hummed with pleasure. Draco licked the length of her exposed neck.   
  
“Hermione...can we...”  
  
“Yes,” she cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask. She stood up and gaped at him as he tore open the condom package with his teeth and rolled it down over his length. As soon as it was on, she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Foreplay could wait until the next time. She wanted him inside of her as badly as he wanted to be there.  
  
He rubbed the tip of his penis against her clit for a minute. “Oh God, Draco,” she moaned, “I want you, please,” she begged.  
  
They both gasped, then held their breath as he entered her. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “This is heaven,” he breathed in her ear.  
  
“Mmmhmm,” was all she could manage.  
  
She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He completely filled her, she agreed...it was heavenly. Their mouths locked again, with hot, hard kisses; their teeth clashed together several times.   
  
Hermione rode Draco with determination. “Draco, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” she whispered.  
  
“I’m...so...happy we are,” he panted.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
His fingers threaded through her hair, as he lifted and then lowered his hips.  
  
She wove her fingers into his silky blond hair and was glad that he had stopped slicking it back with all that gel. It was more attractive in this softer, more natural style. She loved the feeling of his hair, it was so soft.  
  
Suddenly, Draco grabbed hold of her hips and thrust deeply into her. “Fuck yeah...uh, uh...oh yeah,” he groaned, then collapsed down onto the pillows.  
  
Hermione laid down on top of him. “Wow, that was fast,” she said, before thinking.  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s been a really long time and you felt so good.”  
  
“It’s fine, Draco, I understand.” She kissed his chest a few times.  
  
“I’m bloody pathetic,” he whined.  
  
“Draco, you’re incredible.” She leaned up and kissed his sumptuously full lips twice. “Plus, you have the most gorgeous, most delicious lips.” She kissed him a few more times, then smiled brightly at him.  
  
“I should have brought more than one condom,” he shrugged. “I can run to my room and get some more; might not look too good if I summoned them here.” He chuckled. “Or I can get you off in other ways,” he wiggled his tongue suggestively.  
  
She bit her lip at the idea of _that_ , but found herself saying, “Or we could cuddle and talk and actually get to know each other,” she suggested as she rolled off of him and snuggled against his side.”  
  
“So, you’re not only using me for my body after all, huh? That’s good, because if you told me to leave now, you’d break my heart. ”  
  
Hermione sat up and gazed at him. “I might actually be able to possibly like you, Draco Malfoy,” she joked.  
  
“Really? Well, stranger things have happened.”  
  
They laid in each others arms and talked for a long time. He told her that his mother was still in St. Mungo’s psych ward. Hermione had wondered if she was still there. She had heard that Narcissa had a nervous breakdown when Lucius was killed. Draco seemed very emotionless when he spoke about her.   
  
He told her that Remus had found him a fantastic flat in Hogsmeade and he would be moving in on July first. When he asked her what her plans were after school and she told him she was going to study in America he sat bolt upright.  
  
“America?!” he gasped. “You can’t go to America! I’ll never be able to get there, not with my heavy practice schedule for the team. Hermione, please tell me you’re kidding,” he pleaded.  
  
“I’m kidding, Draco.”  
  
He furrowed his brow. “Really?”  
  
“Yes, I was only joking. I wanted to see how you would react.”  
  
“What? That was cruel....and very Slytherin of you, I might add.” He nodded appraisingly.  
  
Hermione smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
“Feel how fast my heart’s beating,” he said, placing her hand on his chest.  
  
His heart was indeed racing. It delighted her, but also scared her somewhat. This was all so new.   
  
She climbed out of bed saying she had to use the toilet. The scene upon her return was the opposite as it was earlier; Draco was fully clothed and standing near the door. Relief and disappointment dueled within her.  
  
“Trying to sneak off, are you?” she asked, eyebrow raised accusatorially.  
  
“I’m sorry, Hermione,” he whispered.  
  
“What? Why? You’ve done nothing wrong. Don’t go, Draco.”  
  
“Hermione,” he sighed, “don’t try to fool me. If you could have seen the look on your face just before. It’s not like I asked you to marry me for Merlin’s sake.”  
  
“Draco, I just don’t want to jump into things so quickly.”  
  
“I see. You’ll jump into bed with me, but I can’t discuss having a life with you after graduation. I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to be my girlfriend, Hermione. If I just wanted a cheap shag, I had plenty of other options. I like you a lot and we’ll be out of school in less than two months. I don’t think it’s so unrealistic to discuss our future. That is, if you want us to have one together.”  
  
“I do, Draco, really, but I just don’t want to move so fast. I’ve never had a boyfriend. I mean, I’ve slept with boys, all right, one boy, but I’ve never been anyone’s girlfriend. How about we take it one week at a time?”  
  
“Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend or not?”  
  
“Yes, I do.” She took hold of his hands, “but, let’s survive the NEWTS before we discuss our future, ok?”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
She hugged him tightly and kissed him softly on the lips.   
  
He ran his hands across the silky fabric of her robe and kissed her forehead. “I should go now.”  
  
“You don’t have to. Stay, we’ll have tea.”  
  
“Next week.” He smiled, kissed her again and then left.  
  
 **********


	2. Chapter 2

  
Ginny tried to pump Hermione for details about Draco every time she saw her. All Hermione would tell her was that she and Draco had indeed done _it_ , but she wouldn’t give out the details. The one time that Harry was present for one of these conversations, he, unlike Ginny, was very grateful for Hermione’s discretion.

On Monday morning, Hermione had Advanced Potions with Draco. He snuck up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist as she was about to enter the room.

“Hello beautiful,” he breathed in her ear.

She spun around and beamed at him. A thrill of excitement ran down her spine. “Hi there you,” she replied with a flirty smile. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

“What the hell Malfoy?” barked Goyle as he walked by hand-in-hand with Pansy, who was staring hatefully at Hermione.

Pansy snarled, “I did _not_ just see you kissing that Mudblood.”

“Ten points from Slytherin,” Draco said calmly.

“What?!” Pansy and Goyle exclaimed. “You’re taking points off your own house because I insulted your _fuck_?” Pansy snapped. “You can’t do that.”

Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. “Watch your tone, Pansy. Hermione happens to be my girlfriend, not some cheap tart. But more importantly, she is the Head Girl and you will treat her with respect or risk house points.”

Pansy was about to retaliate when Prof. Snape cleared his throat from the classroom doorway. They all spun around to face him. Draco lowered his wand and took hold of Hermione’s hand. Hermione blushed.

“Did you just deduct ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, all because I insulted his _girlfriend_ ,” Pansy answered, rolling her eyes and curling her lip at Draco and Hermione. “Tell him he can’t do that, Professor,” she whined.

Snape eyed Hermione and Draco’s entwined hands, then turned back to Pansy. “Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy’s personal lives are not my business, _nor yours_ ,” he sneered. “Their positions as Head Girl and Boy are the only matter that you need concern yourself with.

Frankly, as a seventh year student, I would have expected a higher level of maturity from you, Miss Parkinson.” Snape pursed his lips and shook his head very disapprovingly. “Be on your way and do try not to lose anymore house points,” he drawled sarcastically.

Pansy threw her hands in the air, squawked angrily and stormed off with Goyle at her heels.

“Mr. Malfoy, please get the class started on the assigned project; I need to have a quick word with Miss Granger.” Snape nodded.

Draco squeezed Hermione’s hand and looked at Snape questioningly.

“Now, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Yes sir.”

Snape shut the door behind Draco and glanced up and down the corridor to make sure he and Hermione were alone.

“Professor?”

“Yes, I simply wanted to be sure that there were no students lingering around, Miss Granger.”

“Is something wrong, Professor?”

“Not at all,” he assured her. “About last week,” he began.

Hermione fought her grin, but couldn’t stop her cheeks from turning pink.

“I see you know what I am referring to.”

“Professor, this is _really_ none of my business.”

“No, it is not. However, knowing that you are very close with,” he looked around again, then lowered his voice, “Prof. Lupin, I was hoping that I could beseech you to have a word with him.”

“Excuse me?” she wasn’t following.

“Regarding your feelings on the situation,” he tried to explain. “You seem to have no qualms about the fact that ours is not your _typical_ relationship, if you follow me.”

Hermione was trying so hard to keep a straight face. “No, Professor, I hold no prejudices regarding those types of relationships. If it’s not too bold of me, sir, I would like to say that I am quite pleased. It’s a smart match.” She winked.

Snape actually smiled...not a smirk or a polite grin, but an honest-to-goodness smile. Hermione was amazed at how the smile changed his entire face; it took years off!

“Thank you, Miss Granger.”

“Professor, I’m still not sure what you’re asking of me.”

“Hermione, may I speak freely with you?” He dropped his usual stern and proper professorial tone. The new tone and the use of her first name completely shocked her.

Hermione widened her eyes and nodded. Snape motioned for her to follow him into the Potions storeroom, next to his classroom.

Once inside he shut the door. “The comment that you made last week in the Great Hall has Remus tied in knots.”

“What? I didn’t mean any harm. I was merely making a joke. I mean when I saw his boot sticking out from under...”

Snape held up his hand and shook his head, letting her know anything further would be inappropriate.  
  
“Yes, yes, I imagine you were quite shocked. Well, Remus is beside himself with concern that this is going to come between the two of you. I assured him that you were more mature than that and clearly you were simply poking fun, but you know how paranoid the man can be.” Snape rolled his eyes.

Hermione giggled. “Yes, he worries far too much about what other people think. I will make it a point to visit with him and let him know that, as always, he has my full support.”

“You’ve grown into a remarkable young woman, Miss Granger.”

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. Bringing her hand to her throat, she swallowed hard and managed to say, “Thank you, Professor, that means a lot to me.” She composed herself, then grinned and added, “You know, Professor, perhaps you and I will start a new trend.”

Severus tilted his head and shrugged.

“Gryffindors and Slytherins dating,” she explained.

Prof. Snape chuckled. “Yes, that would be something. By the way, you’ve made yourself quite a smart match as well.”

Hermione beamed and returned to the classroom with her professor.

Draco wanted to hang out that afternoon, but Hermione had a paper due for History of Magic. She asked if he was free Tuesday evening, but he had to work on his project for Divination. Hermione spared him her opinions on _that_ subject.

Hermione took this time to visit with Remus. She assured him that she was thrilled for him and Snape. Remus implored her to call him Severus. Hermione just made a face and said, “Someday, perhaps.”

Remus was more than thrilled about her and Draco getting together. “He’s fancied you all year, you know.”

Hermione blushed. Harry and Ron stopped by Remus’ room and pestered Hermione a bit about Draco, but even Ron admitted that he wasn’t as bad as he used to be.

“If you would have snogged him before this year, I think I would’ve AK’d him,” Ron said seriously.

Remus chimed in with his Draco support speech.

Hermione and Draco finally caught up for a few minutes after their Head meeting on Wednesday. They had just enough time to duck into an empty classroom and snog for awhile. Draco expressed how much he missed her and how he couldn’t wait for them to get some time together again. Hermione agreed. She thought about him all the time.

On Thursday and Friday, Draco had to go to the Magpies stadium to meet with the new trainer whom Ian Frazier had hired especially to assist Draco. Because of this, he had to spend all of Saturday making up the classes and assignments that he missed.

Hermione was awoken on Sunday morning by a now familiar tawny owl tapping at her bedroom window. She squealed, hopped out of bed and dashed to let the messenger in.  
To her delight, it was another Muggle card picturing a tea setting. On the tea pot was written:

YOU’RE INVITED!  
She flipped it open excitedly to read the details.

**Date:** _May seventeenth_  
 **Time:** _Noon_  
 **Place:** _Head Boy’s rooms. Sixth floor, west corridor, behind the large magnolia tree painting. For the password, tap the tea pot on the cover of this card and say the phrase that Dumbledore used in Wednesday’s Head meeting that caused you to smile that absolutely adorable smile._

Hermione grinned and giggled to herself.

**Reason:** _Tea and Me_

  
She laughed again, then retrieved her wand from her bedside table, tapped the picture of the tea pot and said, “Inter-house cooperation.” The words _‘You’re Invited’_ changed to _‘Nuova vita’_. She beamed, tapped the pot again to erase the words and skipped off to the shower.  
  
“That painting is lovely,” Hermione commented after entering Draco’s room. He had set a beautiful table; complete with tea, finger sandwiches, biscuits, and a large vase filled with various spring blossoms. She kissed Draco hello. “I love Magnolias.” She commented again on the painting which hid the entrance to his rooms. The butterflies were back in her stomach. Something about being here in Draco’s rooms made her nervous; it seemed so real.

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence that my room is behind a large tree covered with pink blossoms and yours is behind a tapestry depicting Merlin and King Arthur.” Draco smiled knowingly.

Hermione shrugged, not catching the connection.

“I did my History of Magic end-of-year term paper last year on the historical evidence of Magical folk influencing and aiding Muggles. I focused on the relationship of Merlin and Arthur. Dumbledore told me that it was this paper which clinched the decision of the staff to appoint me Head Boy. He thought is showed _‘an enormous display of personal growth’_ on my part.” Draco shrugged and smiled an uncharacteristically humble grin.

“Well, I agree, but what do you mean it’s not a coincidence?” Hermione still wasn’t following.

“I just wonder if Dumbledore is attempting to lure me to your room and vice versa. You know, to promote some _inter-house cooperation.”_

“Hmm,” Hermione wondered, “it wouldn’t surprise me one bit. We should tell him that we’re together. With the year almost over, I imagine he was starting to have doubts.”

“I don’t believe a Gryffindor is underestimating the powers of Albus Dumbledore,” Draco teased.

“I wasn’t aware of Professor Dumbledore’s matchmaking powers.” Hermione smirked.

“I was referring to his powers of _Divination._ ”

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione exhaled a laugh, but decided to keep her opinions to herself again.

“I’m with you on the fact that Trelawney was a bloody fraud, but you can’t possibly tell me that you don’t believe that Dumbledore has prophetic abilities. Hell, the man will say _‘Gesundheit’,_ ten minutes before you sneeze.

“I won’t say I _don’t_ believe; it’s just that the absence of solid evidence leaves me somewhat skeptical.”

Draco was the one to roll his eyes now. “Well, perhaps I will be able to provide you with that solid evidence some day.”

“How’s that?”

He shook his head. “I shouldn’t say.”

Hermione put her hand her hip. “Well, now you _have_ to tell me.”

“You’ll run away.”

She smiled seductively and slipped one arm around Draco’s waist. With the other hand, she traced his lips with her fingertip, then slid her hand down to cup the front of his pants. “It’s ok, keep your little secret, but then I’ll have to keep mine too.”

Draco’s eyebrows perked up. “What secret is that?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just a dream I had.” She rubbed her hand around ever so slightly, and felt him start to harden.

“A...dream?” His breathing quickened.

“Yes, it involved the Head Boy in black leather pants and the Head Girl stripping him out of them to perform her _head_ duties.”

Draco whimpered and nibbled Hermione’s ear. “Oh Holy Mother of Merlin, tell me more,” he moaned, now completely hard and thrusting slightly under Hermione’s hand.

Shaking her head, she replied, “Quid pro quo my dear boy.”

Draco breathed into her ear, causing chills all over her body. “You sure you weren’t supposed to be in Slytherin house?”

She let out a throaty laugh and gave the bulge in his pants a teasing squeeze.

Draco threw his hands in the air. “Ok, ok. Dumbledore told me last month that you and I were going to get married.”

Hermione jumped back. “He _did not_ say that,” she protested more than she meant to.

“Might I remind you that you _made_ me tell you. And I’d appreciate it if you would wipe that horrified expression of your face,” his tone was mixed with disappointment and annoyance.

“Draco, I’m not horrified, I just find it hard to believe that Prof. Dumbledore would say such a thing to a student. He would never be so forthright; the man’s vocabulary is based on one innuendo after the next, for goodness sake.”

Draco laughed. “Too right, that. He didn’t _exactly_ say we would get married.”

She nodded knowingly.

Draco sighed and continued, ”One day, I was watching you as you walked out of the Head meeting, well perhaps ‘gazing after’ you would be a better term. Dumbledore leaned into me and said, _‘I wonder what the running total is for marriages between Hogwarts’ Head Boys and Head Girls.’_ I just shrugged, thinking it was one of those random, out of the blue queries the old kook throws out so often. But then he looked at me over the top of his glasses and said, _‘I have a feeling another couple will be added to that list.’_ I looked at him like he was off his nut, of course he is, you know. Oh, don’t give me that disapproving glare Miss Granger. I know the man’s a genius and the most powerful Wizard in the world, but you have to admit he’s bloody barmy!”

Hermione couldn’t argue with that.

“So then he says, _‘I have learned, Mr. Malfoy, that true happiness is often found in the least obvious of places’._ ”

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek. “Now, _that_ I agree with.”

“So do I, but I also agree with his prediction.” Draco held Hermione so she couldn’t back away this time. “One day you _will_ be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes and we will have the most beautiful children with curly white blonde hair. We’ll name our first son Arthur and our first daughter Magnolia,” he said dreamily.

_“Magnolia Malfoy_?” Hermione scoffed.

“I think it’s perfect. We can call her Maggie.”

“And _Arthur?_ That will certainly have your father turning over in his grave, thinking of Arthur Weasley–one of his favorite Wizards.”

“All the more reason then.” Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“You know for a girl, you really have no sense of romance.” Draco sat down at the table with a pout on his face.

“I’m as romantic as the next girl, Draco, but it’s _way_ too soon to be talking about marriage and children.”

“We’re eighteen Hermione. We’ll be out in the world in six weeks. You’ll be back in the Muggle world and I’ll be all alone”

“Yes, we’re _eighteen_! Exactly my point, Draco. Besides, I won’t be back in the Muggle world, well I will until I find a flat, but I’m going to work for the Ministry.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going into Auror training with Potter and Weasley.”

“First of all, their names are Harry and Ron, but no, I’m not.”

“Are you going to tell me what then?”

She sighed.

“Oh, not an Unspeakable?!”

“No, Actually, I’m going to be the Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.”

Draco guffawed. “That’s priceless.”

“What exactly do you find so humorous about that?”

“Nothing, you’ll be perfect. After all, you’ve had plenty of training having Longbottom as a Potions partner for the first six years of school.” He fell out of his chair laughing.

“Well, not all of us can be Quidditch Superstars,” Hermione huffed and dashed out of Draco’s room, ignoring his shouted pleas for her to return.

**********

After running away from Draco, just as he predicted, the voice in her head pointed out annoyingly, she went out to sit by the lake.

She was hardly there for fifteen minutes when Draco’s owl arrived.

_Dear Hermione,  
  
_

_Some obnoxious prat asked me to write this letter on his behalf. He wants you to know that he thinks being Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is a brilliant job for you. Well, actually, he thinks you should be the **Head** of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes…no scratch that, he says should be the Head of the whole bloody organization… Minister of Magic Hermione ~~Malfoy~~ … ~~Granger-Malfoy~~ …oh man would you make up your mind… Minister of Magic Hermione Jane Granger…what’s that? He knows your middle name? That’s right, he does. He pried it out of Remus sometime in November or December, which was no easy task, he’ll have you know. That man is practically a bloody secret keeper when it comes to personal information about one Hermione Jane Granger, whose birth date is Sept. 19, 1979. That tidbit cost the obnoxious prat an entire January afternoon of listening to Muggle Jazz phonographs (which he actually enjoyed, but will deny to his dying day). He may offer to listen to some more to find out your home address. Although, he could just get the good Professor drunk, it’s much easier that way. (Note to self: Werewolves become open books with the consummation of much wine. Thanks for that tip, mate.)  
  
Boy, this guy really is an obnoxious prat; he wants me to write that he thinks older women are hot. Wanker! No I will NOT write that. NO, I also will not write that you are begging for her to come back to your room because you feel empty inside without her. Get a bloody backbone you wuss. Girls don’t like soft-hearted fools, they like strong, tough men who play hard to get. NO!!! I will not write that you’re going to throw yourself off the Astronomy tower if she breaks up with you!   
  
Hermione, I’m afraid I had to hex the sorry bloke, utterly pathetic he is. But, I might add that he’s fabulously gorgeous and wealthy and simply the most glorious man to ever grace a broom in the last ~~100~~ 1000 years. He would make a fine and loyal husband…someday.   
  
What’s that? Hold on love, he seems to be coming around.  
  
He wants me to tell you that he promises not to mention the future ever again and the last thing he intended was to upset you. It’s just that sometimes the poor sorry wanker feels that the future is all he has. His past is dark and shameful; his present is not much more than dismal and lonely (up until you came along, that is). He tends to be over imaginative when it comes to the future, because he thrives on the hope that it will be bright and mirthful...  
  
Mirthful? Yes, that’s actually the word he used…I think he’s trying to impress you with big words. First he’s a wuss, now an arse-licker, I’m afraid there’s no hope for this pitiful git.  
  
Oh, sorry, owl at the window. Have to go retrieve the prat, who is currently hanging his arse out of a sixth floor window trying to catch the fluttering bird in his bare hands.   
  
It’s not the bloody snitch you wanker! Just open the window and it will *fly* in. Heard of *flying* Mr. Quidditch Superstar?   
  
Crikey!—if you ask me, Hermione, you’re better off without this loser. _ 


Hermione chuckled as she shook her head. “Oh Draco, who’d have known you were so funny and adorable and romantic and needy...” She sighed loudly, then transfigured a small stick into a pencil, a leaf into a sheet of paper and quickly wrote a reply.

_Dear Draco’s anonymous friend,_

__

_May I impose on you to relay a message to said obnoxious prat? Just a few short random thoughts in reply to your note written on his behalf:  
  
1\. I do not think he is an obnoxious prat.   
  
2\. I would point out that Assistant Head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is merely my starting position at the Ministry of Magic. I plan on climbing the proverbial ladder quickly and steadily.  
  
3\. Surprisingly, unlike many successful Muggle business women, when I marry I would choose not to hyphenate my last name. After all, from what has been foretold, I am to be the wife of a Quidditch Superstar and I’d proudly take his name.   
  
4\. Please relay to Mr. Draco Idaeus Constantine Malfoy, d.o.b. March 3, 1980, that Heads of Hogwarts have access to student files. No Jazz or booze required. (I make a personal note to thank Remus for being such a loyal friend.)  
  
5\. This girl is not in anyway looking for a tough, hard-to-get man.  
  
6\. If he jumps, I’ll be there waiting to safely levitate him into my arms.  
  
7\. Fabulously gorgeous? I couldn’t agree more.   
  
__a. Wealthy? Nice bonus, but not a necessity. I’m sure I will have no monetary concerns...see #2 for explanation…if that should fall through, see #3.  
  
b. As my very best friend happens to be quite glorious on a broom himself, I respectfully withdraw myself from that poll, but will admit that after the Slytherin/Hufflepuff match in March, I had a very interesting dream, involving a certain Seeker who played in that match and was wearing green…so yes, quite glorious indeed.  
_ _  
8\. I hope he breaks his promise. It would seem very overbearing of me to make all our future plans on my own. I do like to be in control, but I appreciate a good collaboration. I will repeat my prior request for Mr. Malfoy to please let me survive my NEWTS before booking the chapel and purchasing the cots for Arthur and Magnolia. No house hunting until July 1st , please.  
  
9\. I would like to express my apologies for my lack of sensitivity regarding Mr. Malfoy’s tribulation regarding his past. As for his present, I will make a point to not contribute to the dreariness and to dispel the loneliness. I would be honored to have the opportunity to ensure that his future is indeed bright and mirthful.  
  
10\. Mirthful--blessed, blissful, blithe, cheerful, chipper, chirpy, convivial, delightful, exultant, gleeful, gratifying, happy, intoxicating, jolly, joyful, joyous, jubilant, lively, merry, peaceful, peppy, perky, playful, pleasant, pleasing, satisfying, sparkling, sunny, thrilling, upbeat—to offer a few alternatives.  
  
11\. Please do pull the boy in the window. It would be quite a shame for even one of those bones, which I intend to jump at the next most convenient moment, to be broken.  
  
12\. I would thank you NOT to go about offering such bad advice in the future, friend of Draco. I believe that without so called ‘loser’, I would be quite a sad sack. In the short, I repeat short time that we have been together (I am almost reluctant to admit this, but since it’s only ‘you’ I’m telling, I guess it’s all right), I have never been happier. I wake each morning and fall asleep each night with thoughts of your friend dancing through my mind. Please do keep that between us. Also, if you wouldn’t mind, please don’t tell him that if he broke up with me, I may just jump off the Astronomy tower as well.   
  
Thank you kind stranger…your mediation has been much appreciated.  
  
With love,  
Hermione Jane Granger  
38 Radcliff Square  
Oxford   
OX1 4AJ, England  
(Tell Draco he can now save the wine for the two of us.)_ 


  
  
  
She gave her note to Draco’s owl, which was still waiting, as per his master’s orders, Hermione assumed. A very brief moment later, the bird returned.  
  
  
 _Dear Hermione,  
  
_

_I’ve received some news. Am flooing to St. Mungo’s with Remus at once.  
More later.  
  
Yours,   
Draco_ 


  
  
Hermione gasped and dashed into the castle. She cursed the castle and its anti-apparition charm. It would take her forever to get to the sixth floor.  
  
“Miss Granger.” She heard her name on the second floor.  
  
“Professor,” she panted, “Draco…owl…St. Mungo’s,” was all she managed to say as she waved his note in the Headmaster’s face.  
  
“Yes child, perhaps you will step into my office. I will explain everything.” The ancient man put a comforting hand on Hermione’s back and steered her down the corridor toward the stone gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the Head office.  
  
**********  
  
Prof. Dumbledore explained to Hermione that Narcissa Malfoy had been attempting to release herself from St. Mungo’s and when the Medi-Wizards tried to restrain her she threw a fit, demanding that her husband be contacted at once.  
  
She decided to stop by the Gryffindor common room to take her mind off of Draco. She had a knot in her stomach and a lump in her throat. She wanted to be with him to comfort him.  
  
Ron and Harry were playing chess in the common room since it had started to rain outside. They noticed that Hermione was not right as soon as they saw her. She explained to them about Narcissa.  
  
“What **else** is bothering you, Hermione?” asked Harry.  
  
“Nothing,” she lied.  
  
“Does she realize that we know her better than anyone?” Ron asked Harry in a loud whisper.  
  
“She probably doesn’t realize that her face looks like that,” Harry muttered to Ron.  
  
She snapped, “Oh, sod off you two!” She sat down on the sofa and let out an exasperated sigh.   
  
The boys immediately swooped in on either side of her.  
  
“Trouble in paradise?” Ron smirked. “What did that git do? Get your wand Harry.”  
  
“Bugger off Ron,” said Hermione and Harry together.  
  
“Oh, there’s Orion.” Ron nodded toward the window. Hermione dashed over to let Remus’ owl in.  
  
His note reiterated what Prof. Dumbledore had already told her. Remus also explained what happened when he and Draco had arrived at St. Mungo’s. Narcissa was bound to the bed with two large security Wizards guarding her room. She thought that Draco was Lucius and Remus was someone named Theodore.   
  
Draco, pretending he was Lucius, convinced his mother that she was at a very exclusive spa and that she needed to stay because there had been threats against the family. He had to promise that he was going to kill every last one of the _‘Mudblood loving scum’,_ but in the meantime, she should enjoy her stay. He even convinced her that she was bound to the bed as part of a new-aged meditation method.   
  
Hermione felt a pain in her heart as she read how Draco was both physically and emotionally exhausted after the ordeal. Remus explained that they were going into town for an early dinner and a few drinks.  
  
Hermione sent Orion back with a short note expressing her concern and asking Draco to come to her rooms when he returned to the castle. She waited up until past two in the morning, but he never showed.   
  
She went up to his rooms before breakfast, but he wasn’t there, nor was Remus in his office. As neither of them usually had breakfast in the Great Hall, she was surprised to see them there.   
  
Hermione ran over to the Slytherin table and threw herself at Draco. Several people gasped and began muttering, but she didn’t care who saw or what they had to say.  
  
Draco stood up and embraced her tightly.   
  
“When did you get back? Did you get my owl? I told you to come to my rooms,” she spoke very quickly.  
  
“I’m sorry. We didn’t get back until very late and I ended up passing out on Remus’ couch.”  
  
“Are you all right?”   
  
“I am now.” He kissed her on the cheek. “By the way, I did get your owl...both of them, actually.” He grinned.  
  
It took Hermione a second to remember about the first owl she sent in reply to his. She chuckled and told him he was adorable. She heard loud whispering between several Slytherins. Hermione scowled at them.   
  
She and Draco made plans to spend some time outside after their last class that day. On her way to her seat she glanced up at the Head table. Remus was utterly beaming at her, Prof. Dumbledore winked, Prof. McGonagall grinned and even Snape wore what she would consider a smile...for him anyway.  
  
After Advanced Potions, Hermione’s day seemed to drag by. She was anxious to see Draco again. She was concerned about how he was handling this business with his mother. He told her he didn’t want to talk about it when she asked him on the way to Potions and after class when she approached the subject again.  
  
She met him in the entry hall after her last class and once again threw her arms around him.   
  
“What’s come over you, Granger?” he teased.  
  
“I was really worried about you last night, that’s all.”  
  
“You love me,” he smirked.  
  
“What?!”  
  
Heading out the front door, he sang, “You _looooove_ me, you want to _maaarry_ me, you want my _bayyyybees_.”   
  
“You’re a twit,” Hermione teased, playfully swatting him in the back of the head. Draco swatted her back on the butt.  
  
He still didn’t want to discuss his mother; he didn’t want to talk at all. He only wanted Hermione to hold him. They sat on the grass under the large oak tree and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head against her chest and sighed deeply.  
  
She stroked his hair and at his request told him all about what her family life was like. If someone would have told her she would be in _this_ position, having _this_ conversation, with _this_ boy, even as recently as a few months ago, she would have told them they were bloody nutters. But, the more time she spent with Draco, the more perfect it seemed.  
  
“You know, Prof. Dumbledore was right,” she said as they walked out of the Great Hall after dinner that night.  
  
“What’s that? You’re accepting my proposal?” he joked.  
  
“I meant about finding happiness where you least expect it...and I didn’t know you made one.”  
  
“Well...”  
  
She covered his mouth with her hand. “Hold that thought....for a year or so.” She rolled her eyes.  
  
“Sorry.” He moped.  
  
“Draco, I’m not leaving you. Just because I don’t want to run off and elope, doesn’t mean I’m running off either. Besides, once you become a famous Quidditch Superstar, you’ll have girls queuing up to be with you.”  
  
“And I will tell them all to bugger off. I’ve found the only girl I want.”  
  
“You’re too much. I swear I feel like checking you for Polyjuice.” Hermione laughed.  
  
“All right, I was a complete prick for the past six years. I treated you and your friends and well, basically everyone like shit. I acted like I was better than everyone. I was wrong. I admit it. I can admit it now. If it takes the rest of my life, I will make it up to you.”  
  
Hermione shut him up by covering his mouth with hers.  
  
“Does that mean you forgive me?” He asked when she pulled back.  
  
“I forgave you months ago. You’ve matured into a very respectable young man, Draco Malfoy.”  
  
“Respectable enough to take home to your parents?”  
  
“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but my parents will love you.”  
  
Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around her. As they came to a stop outside of her rooms on the fourth floor, he gave a forlorn sigh. “Well love, I have to get going. Funny how I’ve gone from serving detention to issuing and overseeing them, huh?”  
  
“Yes, ironic, but those little twirps deserve it. What is it about twins? Are they all so bloody mischievous?”   
  
Draco laughed. “I guess it’s because they have a built in partner in crime. Thank Merlin we weren’t Heads when the Tweasleys were students.”  
  
“You can say that again.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Will you come back when you’re through?”   
  
“I’ll be too late and I’m knackered from last night. How about we have breakfast together?”   
  
“Can’t, I have a meeting at the Ministry. I’m actually starting my internship. I’ll be there every Tuesday and Wednesday right after the Head meeting. I’ve made arrangements to have my assignments sent to my room by owl. So, I’ll be quite busy each night making up my work.”  
  
“You’re going to burn out, Hermione.” Draco warned.  
  
She let out a laugh. “This year has been cake. If you only knew what I went through in third year.” She rolled her eyes.  
  
Draco checked his watch. “Well, I really have to go.”  
  
“Not before you give me those delicious lips one more time.” She took hold of his robe and pulled him toward her.  
  
“I could kiss you for the rest of my life,” Draco sighed after their kiss.  
  
“You’re doing it again.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s all right; the idea is growing on me. After all, your lips are simply scrumptious. I may not mind having them to enjoy each day.” She kissed him softly. “Not to mention your tongue.” She slipped her tongue into his mouth to coax his out.  
  
“Hermione, you’re killing me. I have to go...Beezlebub and Belial have probably hexed the trophies to spit fire onto each viewer by now.”  
  
Hermione playfully swatted Draco’s arm. “You’re horrible...their names are Benjamin and Becket and you know it.”  
  
“All I know is that they’re demons...twin demons,” he rolled his eyes, then kissed Hermione quickly, “and you are an angel. I’ll see you soon.”  
  
Hermione watched Draco until he turned the corner. As unbelievable as it seemed, she thought she really could be happy with him...forever.  
  
**********  
  
Being at the Ministry of Magic was _fantastic_. Hermione felt so at home. Everyone was very accommodating and her boss, Amelie Laroque, was simply amazing. At twenty five, she was the youngest Head of any Department at the Ministry. She had been Head Girl and top of her class at Beauxbatons. She was highly intelligent and beautiful and Hermione’s new idol. She showed Hermione around the Ministry and set her up at her new desk. Just as Hermione was getting settled, Arthur and Percy Weasley came into the office to present her with a gift.   
  
“Ooh, my first name plaque!” Hermione exclaimed, running her hand across the engraved letters of the wooden plaque.  
  
“A _Muggle_ name plaque,” explained Arthur proudly.  
  
She was pleasantly exhausted by the time she tucked herself into bed that night. She did see Draco briefly at dinner and he walked her up to her rooms, before heading back down to visit with Remus. He explained that he wouldn’t be at the Head meeting the next morning; he would be spending the day in training again.   
  
Her second day at the Ministry was just as exciting as the first. Her co-worker, Giacomo Valerio, or the _Italian Stallion_ , as Amelie called him, found it utterly unbelievable that Hermione found searching through stacks and stacks of case files as fascinating as she did. This was nothing new to her, Harry and Ron never understood her passion for research either.  
  
She met with Percy for lunch that day. He commented on her dating Draco. Hermione assumed Ron had told his mother and so on. She was prepared for an _‘Are sure you know what you’re getting in to?_ ’ type of lecture from Percy, but she was pleasantly surprised.   
  
“Hermione, I of all people understand about giving a person the benefit of the doubt. I am fortunate that my family is as amazingly forgiving as they are. I was a right bastard. I was misled and couldn’t see the forest for the trees. I believe the same was true for Draco. I hear from Remus that he’s actually shaping up to be an extraordinary young man. I’m quite happy for you. Mum was a bit disappointed that you and Ron never got together, but I knew you weren’t his type,” Percy said with a big wink. Hermione wondered if he was trying to say he knew Ron was gay. She simply smiled and sipped her tea.  
  
She had a lot of school work to catch up on and was completely knackered so she had dinner alone in her room that night. She had actually fallen asleep at her desk with her face pressed down against her Advanced Arithmancy text.   
  
She woke up with just enough time to brush her teeth and dash to class....Advanced Transfiguration; it wouldn’t work to be late after she had given Prof. McGonagall her word that she would have no trouble with the added responsibilities. When her professor asked her to stay after class, she was sure she was going to get a speech about not spreading herself too thin. Again, she was wrong.  
  
  
“What?!” exclaimed Harry and Ron in the corridor after Hermione spoke with McGonagall.   
  
“Shhh,” she whispered and pulled them into an empty room.   
  
“You’re leaving?” Ron frowned.  
  
“No, no.”  
  
“Weren’t you listening, Ron?” Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
“I can’t take the CoMC exam yet. They’re bringing in some special creatures and they won’t be here until next month,” Hermione explained.  
  
“But you’re taking all your other NEWTS this _weekend?_ ” asked Ron with a surprised tone.  
  
“Ron it’s only four weeks early. It’s not a big deal and it will free up my time for my internship. I need to focus on my career. This way, I can go there Monday through Friday and I’ll return here before dinner time. I can’t wait to go back tomorrow, it’s _incredible_ being there.”  
  
“I think it’s brilliant, Hermione.” Harry beamed and hugged her tightly. “You’ve worked so hard all these years and I’m so happy for you.”  
  
“Me too,” Ron chimed in and joined in the embrace.  
  
Hermione sighed. _Let’s hope everyone feels that way_ , she thought to herself.   
  
Remus was thrilled for Hermione when she told him her news after DADA later that day. He tried to assure her that Draco would be thrilled as well. She hadn’t seen Draco all day, he spent lunchtime making up the classes he had missed the day before, or so Snape had informed her when he saw her frowning at the empty spot at the Slytherin table where Draco usually sat.  
  
“Remus, I worry that Draco is moving too fast. I think he may be upset about me being away from the castle everyday. He’s very intense and insecure.” She smiled wryly and laughed. “ _That’s_ something I never thought I’d say about Draco Malfoy.”  
  
“Well, I’m sure you can apply that rule to most things you’ve said or thought about him in the past year.”  
  
Hermione simply nodded.  
  
“Hermione,” Remus began in a serious tone, “Draco is desperately trying to find his place in the world. He wants to shed the _Malfoy_ image and become Draco. He tends to be overly expressive because it’s all so new to him.”  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
“Think back to when you first discovered you were a witch. How did you feel when you learned you could perform actual magic?”  
  
“I thought it was the most incredible thing in the world. I wanted everyone to know how amazing I felt and I wanted to do magic every chance I had. Of course I wasn’t allowed, so I read every book on magic that I could get my hands on.”  
  
Remus chuckled.  
  
“I was so afraid that I was going to wake up one morning to discover it was just a dream. I thought it was too good to be true and that surely the girl whom the other kids called _‘Bushy Bucktooth Bookworm’_ could not possibly be so special.”  
  
“Special indeed.” Remus beamed at her. “Do you see my point, love?”  
  
Hermione smiled, but remained quiet.  
  
“Draco has never had love in his life, Hermione. He’s lived surrounded by evil and darkness for the past seventeen years. True, he had a _luxurious_ life, he never wanted for a single material thing that he didn’t get, but possessions cannot wrap their arms around you when you’re feeling scared or lonely.   
  
Now, he’s found you...this amazing woman who has held her hand out to him in a gesture of goodwill, even though he treated her badly for such a long time. I believe it was the third Head meeting when you allowed him the opportunity to present his idea for the Halloween feast that sent the first arrow to his heart.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
Remus smiled. “He saw that you had pages of suggestions in front of you, but you conceded to his ideas without even presenting your own.”  
  
“Well, I liked his suggestions.” Hermione shrugged.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows skeptically. “Hermione Granger does not pass up the opportunity to express her thoughts so easily.”  
  
“All right, I guess I wanted to give him a chance. I was impressed that nowhere in his suggestions for Halloween activities was _‘toss dung bombs at Potter and Weasley’._ ”  
  
Remus laughed loudly.  
  
“No, seriously, I saw a lot of potential in Draco on the first day of term. It was obvious that his desire to turn his life around was sincere.”  
  
“Yes, well, not all are so accepting, you know. The Slytherins have basically shunned him and the rest of the students are either still afraid of him or think he’s putting on a show. You gave him a chance...twice; first, by acknowledging him as your peer and then even more so by accepting him in a romantic nature. Just as you felt upon learning of your magical abilities, he’s overwhelmed with joy and excitement. I think he’s afraid that he’s going to wake up and find that it was just a dream...that he’s back in the Slytherin dorm with the Dark Mark burned into his forearm.   
  
Hermione sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
“He just wants the world to know that he’s not the next Lucius Malfoy. He wants people to know that someone...not just someone, but Hermione Granger – Head Girl of Hogwarts and poster girl for all that’s good in the world – accepts him and cares about him and may possibly even _love_ him someday.”  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Remus and hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad he has you, Remus.”  
  
“Hermione…” Remus pulled back to look her in the eye. He sighed deeply, not finishing his thought.  
  
“Don’t worry, Remus, I’m not ever going to hurt him.” She smiled, patted his hand and then dashed out  
  
She immediately went to her desk and then dashed out of the classroom and up to her room. She immediately went to her desk and took out one of the blank Thomas Kinkade cards. On the cover she wrote:  
  
YOU’RE INVITED!  
Inside she added the following details:  
  
**Date:** _May 21_   
**Time:** _A.S.A.P_  
**Place:** _Fourth floor behind Merlin and Arthur_   
**Reason:** _Big news_   
  
She opened the window and pointed her wand in the direction of the owlery. A moment after she muttered the spell, a fat white owl approached. She gave the bird the card and then went in to have a shower.  
  
As she washed her hair, she imagined what life with Draco would be like outside of Hogwarts. She thought of him visiting her at the Ministry and pictured herself sitting in the stands cheering for him as he caught the Snitch. _‘Back away girls, he’s mine’_ she would tell the squealing fan girls. He would grab her around the waist and spin her around while still clutching the Snitch in his hand.  
  
She giggled at the thought.  
  
“What’s so funny?” asked a drawling voice.  
  
“Draco!” she shouted and covered her body with her hands.  
  
“Love, I’ve seen you naked already,” he reminded her smoothly.  
  
She laughed. “I suppose so. When did you get here? I didn’t hear you come in.”  
  
“Well, that’s because I’m a sneaky Slytherin,” he replied as he kicked off his shoes and removed his robe.  
  
“What exactly are you doing, Mr. Malfoy?” she asked with her eyebrows in the air.  
  
“I’m sorry. May I join you, Miss Granger?” he asked in a sultry voice.  
  
Hermione sucked in her breath and bit her lip as he pulled off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
“Please do. I thought you’d never get here. My hair has never been this clean.” She smirked.  
  
He dropped his pants and shorts to the floor and stepped out of them. “Are you sure you weren’t supposed to be in Slytherin?” He chuckled as he pushed open the shower door and stepped inside.  
  
“My God, your body is incredible,” Hermione moaned as she ran her wet hands across Draco’s muscular chest and rippled stomach.  
  
“Did you know the sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I pleaded with it to make me a Slytherin...my father would have burned that hat otherwise.”  
  
“Draco.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Hermione shoved her tongue in Draco’s mouth forcefully to shut him up and pressed her breasts up against him. He grabbed her ass in both hands and moaned into her mouth, grinding his raging erection against her hip. Wet limbs tangled around each other and the sounds of pleasure echoed off the tiled walls.  
  
“Please tell me you brought condoms,” Hermione panted as Draco sucked on her neck.  
  
“I brought the whole bloody box this time.”  
  
  
Hermione squealed, Draco lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the shower, through the bathroom and into the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and summoned his pants with his hand.  
  
  
“Very impressive, Mr. Malfoy.”  
  
“I haven’t even begun yet. Hope you didn’t plan on making it to dinner this evening.”  
  
Hermione felt a rush of wetness escape her. “I hope you didn’t plan on leaving my rooms until the morning,” she replied in a seductive voice.  
  
“I am the luckiest bloke in the world.”  
  
“If you don’t get into this bed right now, Mr. Malfoy, I am going to bind you to it and have my way with you.”  
  
“Slytherin.” Draco smirked at her.  
  
  
He started at her toes, kissing and sucking them. Ginny told Hermione that Harry liked to do this and Hermione always thought it was odd, but...she had since changed her position on that. Draco’s lips were so incredible and no matter where he had them, they sent pleasure shooting through her.  
  
He worked his way up her legs, rubbing, kissing, licking, nipping every once in a while. When he reached the tops of her thighs, he pushed her legs apart and flashed her a sexy smile.  
  
He spread her open with one hand and ran his tongue from her opening to her clit.   
  
“Oh God.”  
  
“You taste so good,” he hummed.  
  
“Again,” she begged.  
  
He smiled and lowered his head, dipping his tongue inside of her as he thumbed her clit.  
  
“Yes, yes.” She covered her breasts with her hands and squeezed them, pushing her hips down into the mattress to send him a message.  
  
He caught on and ran his tongue back up to her clit. He flicked his tongue against it and then began to suck her while first two, than three fingers explored her.  
  
She wove her fingers into his hair, pulling a bit. “Oh God Draco...I’m gonna come...Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!!” she shouted as the pleasure exploded out from the core of her being.   
  
He held her hips down and lapped at her like a hungry animal, then looked up at her with a very proud smile as she floated down from the high.  
  
“You...are...a Master,” she said breathlessly.  
  
He trailed kisses up her stomach and to her breasts and bit her nipple gently.  
  
“Harder,” she whispered.  
  
He complied and Hermione squealed delightfully. Precome dripped from his eager cock onto her hip. She reached down, wrapped her hand around him and stroked a few times.  
  
“I want this inside of me. Now!” she practically growled.  
  
Draco shuddered and in a flash ripped open a condom and rolled it on. He crawled on top of her and slid slowly inside of her. She entwined her legs around his waist, locking her ankles and pushing him further into her with her heels.  
  
“OH, fuck, Hermione.”  
  
“Yes, that’s right...fuck Hermione,” she demanded with a breathy laugh.  
  
He quickened his pace. She leaned up and captured his nipple in her mouth and bit it hard, then ran her tongue in long strokes across his hairless chest.  
  
“Harder, Draco.”  
  
“Hermione.”  
  
“Draco, I want you to _fuck_ me. We can _make love_ later.”  
  
“Hermione,” he said again in surprise and stopped moving.  
  
“You’ve wanted me for a while now, no?”  
  
“God yes.”  
  
“I bet the desire has been building up inside of you. I bet you’ve imagined fucking me many times, no?”  
  
“Hundreds.” He had resumed his movement and was slowly sliding in and out of her again.  
  
“I want you to take me, Draco. Show me that I’m yours, that I _belong_ to you, Draco Malfoy.”  
  
That was all the encouragement he needed. He leaned over her, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other on the bed supporting his weight. He thrust into her hard and fast. “You’re mine, Hermione Granger. You belong to me,” he groaned.  
  
“Oh yeah...that’s it. Say it again.”  
  
“You belong to me. This cunt belongs to my cock and mine alone.”  
  
“I think it likes it in there,” Hermione breathed.  
  
“Fuck....yeah...ohmygod, Hermione...so good...so hot and wet...Godsofuckinggood.” He rammed into her frantically, over and over; his balls slapping against her.  
  
“Don’t you come yet.”  
  
“It’s so...good.” His passion was so intense.   
  
Hermione watched him slipping in and out. Her heart was pounding. She grabbed hold of his hips and forced him to move even harder. She imagined that she would be walking funny later, but oh God, it felt so good.  
  
“Hermione...I can’t...I have to...”  
  
“Give it to me,” she growled.  
  
He shoved into her and held himself there, tossed his head back and shouted as he came long and hard.  
  
He collapsed down on top of her with an exhausted sigh.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. He kissed her shoulder repeatedly.  
  
“Draco,” she said a few minutes later.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“It’s my turn.”  
  
  
Hermione rode Draco for a good half hour, all the while telling him that he belonged to her. She pretended to be telling off girls at one of his professional matches, which simply drove him crazy. When she came, she screamed out, **“Draco Malfoy is all mine!”  
  
“Forever,” ** Draco shouted as he came a second later.  
  
Being with him felt so incredible that Hermione didn’t even mind the ‘forever’ this time.  
  
They took a break for dinner, which Hermione conjured from the kitchens. When they finished the main course, Draco pushed his chair back and opened his robe. He smiled mischievously at Hermione and spooned a dollop of banana custard on the end of his penis.   
  
“You want some pudding, little girl?” he teased.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and climbed out of her chair. She crawled toward him, slightly nervous; she had never given anyone a blow job and hoped she wouldn’t disappoint Draco.  
  
Just before she reached him, he smirked. “Should I ask Dumbledore what the running total is for Head Girls who have given Head Boys head?”  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
Apparently, she had a “ _beautiful mouth”_ and a “bloody talented tongue”. It took hardly any time at all before she tasted Draco’s salty release shooting into the back of her mouth. It wasn’t as bad as she had imagined it would be. She swallowed and continued to suck until he was spent.  
  
A few minutes later, they were back to the bed again. This time, Draco pulled Hermione on to all fours and approached her from behind. He held onto her breasts, squeezing and pinching them. The next time, they wound up on the floor, the quilt pulled from the bed. They made love on top of it, slow and loving with lots of long intimate kisses.  
  
By the time they fell asleep, their bodies entwined together, five condoms littered the bin. Draco attempted to cast a vanishing charm, but Hermione lowered his wrist, not wanting the evidence of the most incredible evening of her life to be gone just yet.  
  
**********  
  
Waking up with Draco in her bed had her heart doing somersaults. She stared at him for a long time. He was simply beautiful. When he rolled onto his back and she saw his exposed forearm, a wonderful idea came to her. She slipped out of bed, grabbed her wand and cast a sleeping spell over Draco. She rummaged through her desk until she found a black permanent marker. Then, giggling the entire time, she drew a heart with an arrow through it on Draco’s arm, just in the spot where the Dark Mark would have been. Inside the heart she wrote:  
  
DM  
+  
HG  
4EVA  
  
She banished the marker and lifted the spell. She awoke Draco with a kiss.   
  
“Sleep well, love?” she asked with a bright smile.   
  
He grinned and moaned, “Mmm...morning beautiful.”  
  
She kissed him again and started to walk off to the toilet.  
  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
  
“To have a shower, I’m going to work today.”  
  
“Have I woke up in the future?” He sat up and scratched his head.  
  
Hermione realized she had completely forgotten to tell him her news. She sat down on the bed and took hold of his hands. As Remus predicted, Draco was thrilled for her.  
  
“I’m so lucky to have such a powerful business woman as my future wife.” He beamed proudly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and started to walk away again.  
  
“HEY!” he called, “My arm!”  
  
She looked over her shoulder, “Now there’s no room for anything else.” She grinned.  
  
“I love you, Hermione Granger,” he whispered very quietly.  
  
“That’s Hermione Malfoy,” she replied just before shutting the bathroom door.  
  
*********  
  
Of course, Hermione aced her NEWTS that weekend. She spent Sunday afternoon on a blanket spread out in Hagrid’s garden. Hagrid, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Draco and Remus had all gotten together and planned a surprise picnic celebration for her. It was the greatest day of her life. It was wonderful to see Ron and Seamus being free in front of the others, well, holding hands at any rate. They and Harry actually had a twenty minute conversation with Draco about the Magpies. Draco promised them all season tickets. She was happier than she had ever been.   
  
The following weekend, Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup against Slytherin and Draco only half-joked that the deal for tickets was off. Then, Ron pointed out that this match was the last time Draco would ever have to face Harry. He not only reaffirmed the season ticket deal, but said he would make sure they were choice seats so Harry could actually see Draco catch the Snitch.  
  
After Hermione’s NEWTS, every Friday an owl would arrive at her desk at lunchtime. Each contained an invitation, one as Muggle and random as the next. It was the sexually driven reasons that made her squeal every time.  
  
“Looks like another invite for a weekend of debauchery,” Giacomo would tease her.  
She would bite her lip, clutch the card to her chest and sigh happily.  
  
Graduation was unbelievable. Better than she ever imagined it would be. Her parents had come, of course, and as she predicted, they loved Draco.   
  
“He’s so polite,” Mrs. Granger sang.  
  
“Very promising career ahead of him as well,” said Mr. Granger.  
  
“And what beautiful teeth,” chimed both her parents together.  
  
As usual, Prof. Dumbledore rented out the Three Broomsticks for the graduating class and their families to join in a celebratory gala.   
  
The next day as Hermione packed her trunk and looked out of the window at the Hogwarts grounds for the last time, an owl approached.  
  
She tore open the square envelope to find yet another Muggle card. On the cover were two bathrobes, one red and one green. The sleeve of one was draped over the other. The words  
  
YOU’RE INVITED! were written at the top.  
  
Inside, the card read:  
  
**Date:** _July first_  
**Time:** _six o’clock pm_  
**Place:** _509 Trenton Way, Flat 3C, Hogsmeade_  
**Reason:** _Discussing our Nuova vita...dinner and a night of debauchery included._   
  
Hermione bit her lip and squealed. She tied the bow on the graduation gift that she had bought for Draco in town the day before. She begged Ron and Harry to keep him distracted while she snuck away to make the special purchase...a pair of black leather pants.  
  


************************

The End 


End file.
